pitch_perfectfandomcom-20200214-history
Beca Mitchell
Category:Students Beca Mitchell |-|Pitch Perfect= Beca moves to Barden University to begin college, arriving in a cab. Upon moving into her dorm, she meets her unfriendly roommate Kimmy Jin, who seemingly has no intentions of being friends. Her father visits her, encouraging her to make the most out of her college life. Beca obtains an internship at the school's radio station, where she meets Jesse, who also works as an intern, wherein they're tasked with stacking CDs for Luke, the station manager. During the activity fair, Barden Bellas co-leaders Chloe and Aubrey unsuccessfully try to recruit Beca to join. Though while in the shower rooms, Chloe manages to convince Beca to audition by walking into Beca's shower while naked. Jesse is revealed to have auditioned as well, and subsequently accepted into the Treblemakers, a rival a cappella group. Beca spends her first night with the a cappella crowd at Initiation Night; the next morning, she later learns one of the Bellas' most important rules: Never to date a member of the Treblemakers, an offense for which ex-members Kori and Mary Elise were kicked out, with the latter forced to drag her chair as she left, embarrassed. At the Riff-Off, Beca gets her first taste of the a cappella culture, though they lose to The Treblemakers after failing to match the word. At the Regionals, it becomes apparent how unoriginal and bland the old Bellas' setlist is, with negative feedback coming from the commentators. The Bellas, however, advance to the semifinals. Following the contest, the Bellas get into an argument with the Treblemakers, and an a cappella group past their prime, The Tonehangers. There is a misunderstanding, and Beca is taken to the local police department, at which point Jesse and Beca's father bail her out. Angry at Jesse for calling her father, she tells him to "back off," since "you're not my boyfriend." Jesse is visibly hurt by her words. Over the course of the movie, the tension between Beca and Aubrey gradually increases. The tension manifests into animosity at the ICCA semifinals, when Beca improvises to save the Bellas as they are in danger of elimination. After their performance, a furious Aubrey reprimands Beca, who storms off after their performance, but not before scolding Jesse for trying to help her. Beca begins her night shift at the radio station, and thinks to watch the Breakfast Club, which she watched the end of with Jesse previously, marking the first time she finishes a movie from start to end. She goes to Jesse's dorm and tries to apologize, but is rebuffed. Jesse misses her, but is still wounded and asks her why she "pushes away anyone who could possibly care about her" (deleted scenes show that her father left her). Chloe texts Beca, telling her that the Footnotes have been disqualified because the lead singer was a high school student, thanks to Jesse's roommate, Benjamin, and the Bellas advance to the ICCA finals. Beca returns to the Bellas and apologizes, though she is ready to quit if needed. Beca's departure was a hard hit to the Bellas, leaving them uninspired and unable to concentrate. During one practice, the Bellas turn on each other, and start bickering. Though reluctant at first, Aubrey relents and allows Beca to return, this time giving her free reign to do with the set list as she pleases. At the ICCA finals, the Bellas return with a fresh new look, a modern set list, and an energizing choreography. With Beca's modernization of the a cappella group, the Bellas take first place and win the championship, breaking the Treblemakers' six-year winning streak. Beca uses "Don't You (Forget About Me)" in their setlist. Also, Beca and Jesse share a kiss after the Bella's performance. The movie cuts to the next year's auditions, where Beca, now a sophomore, sits to judge with the other Bellas as reigning champions. As Beca begins to say their chosen audition song, the movie abruptly ends and cuts to the credits. Category:Bellas Category:Females